Something About You
by ClaireEatsCookies
Summary: Modern AU. All Clove wants is to graduate from the prestigious Panem Academy Boarding School with a perfect resume. All her best friend Glimmer wants is a legacy at cheerleading. The desires are simple enough, until a certain blonde quarterback enters the picture.
1. Chapter 1: A Displeasing Introduction

**well, to sum up my awful writing career, I am nothing more than an inconsistent ghost. any remnant of my existence has been forgotten tragically over the literal _years_ that I have been gone. I lost interest and inspiration in my stories, and I will forevermore live in remorse. However, recently, I was ignited with a spark that had been distinguished for ages. But when I came to continue the desired stories, they had vanished from my reach and forbade me to edit them ever _again._ To basically translate that poetic work I call an author's note, I have left these stories alone for too long to be recovered, but now I am here. so with that, I give you, a revised version of the messed up feels of my heart, and the beauty of this ship. enjoy. (by the way, they attend a rich boarding school if you get confused.) THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY OTHER STORY BASICALLY.**

Passion.

It was something that everyone craved, from the most deranged and depressed of artists, to the young lovers were desperate to have a pathetic attempt at a Romeo and Juliet tale. As for Clove, she wanted to graduate high school with a stellar 4.0 and the gleaming title of captain of the lacrosse team on her impeccable resume. And if that wasn't passion, then she had absolutely no clue what the horrific word meant.

"Clove. Clove! Are you even listening to me?" the golden-locked girl snapped. Clove was awoken from her thoughts, and stared at her best friend, Glimmer, with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you weren't exactly saying anything worth listening to," she said sharply.

Glimmer whipped her head over her shoulder and gave a menacing snarl to the brunette-haired girl. Clove almost laughed at her attempt to be threatening.

"_Actually_, I was!" She replied angrily. "I was saying how I need a loud party and a strong drink. I'm in need of some loosening up. And quite frankly, you need that too."

Clove threw her hands up in frustration.

"_Who_ on Earth has time to party? The only thing we have time for is writing perfect applications to the most prestigious colleges in the country," she argued.

Glimmer pouted, and sat on the edge of her bed. "But Clovey, this is senior year! The year where we don't care about anything, and have actual _fun. _C'mon, let loose a little!"

Yeah, right. Senior year was one of the most important years of her life, and the only memories that she wished to take with her would be just of studying.

"You know I abhor partying and booze," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "and there's no way you could cajole me into going to one of those frat parties."

Glimmer groaned. Why did her friend have to be so stubborn?

"I give up," she sighed in exasperation.

* * *

><p>The next day was bitter and cold, and the callous wind rattled Clove's bones as she left the warmth of her dormitory and made her way through the campus. She clung to her long gray cardigan and adjusted her scarf and she headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. The heated air and the loud buzz of teenagers talking hit her suddenly as she entered the building. Standing in line, she saw Glimmer's locks bobbing up and down as she undoubtedly flirted with a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Rolling her eyes, Clove made her way to the pair.<p>

"Clove! You're here!" Glimmer chirped. "This is Marvel, by the way." She gestured to the boy, who was now looking at something just above Clove's shoulder.

She snapped her head around to see a tall, blonde boy with a strong build approach them. She let out a small bark of laughter as she saw Glimmer's eyes bulge, then settle into a haughty glaze.

"Hey Marvel," he said with a husky voice that was sure to make Glimmer collapse on the spot.

The brunette boy grinned, and then grabbed his hand in a firm grip that must've been affectionate.

"Always good to see you, Cato," Marvel chuckled.

"Well when you guys are done with your little reunion, I'd like to get breakfast," Clove taunted.

The blonde boy turned his head to her, acknowledging her. Green eyes bore into blue as a smirk visibly grew on his face.

"And who might you be, fair lass?" he said, the smirk more arrogant than ever.

"Clove, and I assume you're the dimwit they call Cato?" she interrogated with a raised eyebrow.

He winked at her before giving Marvel a slap on the back and heading off. The minute he was out of earshot, Glimmer's face was livid.

"Look what you did, Clove! You scared him away! All because you couldn't hold your crudeness in!" she shrieked, panting for breath.

Marvel looked as if Glimmer grew a second head and ate the other one with it.

Clove exhaled with a laugh. "Keep up your little tantrum and _you_ will be the one scaring away the guys," she said with a gesture to Marvel, who was still horrified.

Glimmer's eyes went from utterly demonic, to pissed-off, and finally, with a deep breath, normal.

"Sorry Marvie, I just got a little mad there, baby," she cooed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm gonna g-go somewhere..." he stuttered before yelping and breaking into a sprint.

Glimmer merely shrugged. "He'll be back," she said, staring into the distance. "They always come back."

In all truths, she was right.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the cocky-oozing boy she had the displeasure of meeting approached them yet again. This time, it was Thursday, and the bipolar weather had decided there was a need for sunshine. The pair of girls were outside the<em> Café Luxe, <em>the French coffee shop just on the edge of the campus. Clove was basking in the warmth of the sun, and savoring the sensation, while her eyes were closed. She was too caught up in her sun-soaking that she could barely hear Glimmer's babbles about the big championship football game in around two months, where, _surprise surprise_, she would be the head cheerleader performing.

"I mean, this could be life-changing! Just think, when I'm on top of that pyramid, millions of cameras and scouts for professional teams and jealous peers will all be watching_ me_! It will be the most glorious moment of my entire high school career. Oh, I know it will be so perfe..." Glimmer's voice drifted off, as a shadow shielded Clove's source of peacefulness.

She opened her eyes to give a menacing glare at whoever disrupted her warmth. She was quite surprised to see a certain blonde boy talking to her bombshell friend about a foot away from her.

"Oh Clove, you remember Cato, right? The one we met a couple days ago?" Glimmer said, fixing Clove with a stare that said _"don't chase him away this time"._

"It would be hard not to forget him, right Glim Glam?" Clove replied in a sugary tone, dripping with sarcasm.

Glimmer merely shrugged off the use of her long-time nickname, and turned to Cato with a pearly-white smile.

"So Cato, I assume you're super excited for the national championship game? I know I am!" She squeaked.

He raised his eyebrows. "You mean the one that's two months away? It hasn't even crossed my mind."

Glimmer's face fell so drastically that Clove couldn't help but laugh while she sipped her mocha, which resulted in her choking. She coughed and wheezed for air until Cato had the brains to pat her hard in the back. Clove gasped for air as she looked up at Cato.

"Er, thanks," she grunted, regaining her composure.

"Look at that, you _can_ say something other than an insult!" he grinned.

"Don't push it, Blondie," she glared.

Glimmer decided the few seconds the attention was off her was much too long, because she then tugged on Cato's arm and pouted.

"You should be more excited about the game! I'll be heading the cheer team," she hinted suggestively.

He shrugged. "I've got to get to practice before Coach pounds my head in. See you around, Glimmer. You too, Clover," he winked.

Clove grimaced at the nickname before turning back to Glimmer, who seemed to be spluttering excessively before turning to Clove with an enraged expression. Clove held her hands up in mock surrender.

"At least I wasn't the one who scared him off this time," she pointed out.

Glimmer glared at her before swiftly getting up and storming off, leaving the _click-clack _sound of her heels in her wake.

Leave it to Glimmer to be overdramatic.

**yay! first chapter of my rewrite! I like this edition better! leave a review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Several Unusual Encounters

**sorry for the wait, I was in Florida ;) but here you are! AND I JUST FINISHED THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OH GOD PERCABETH IS SO CUTE**

It was a couple days after the café incident, and Clove was on her bed, watching _The Bachelor_ on television. One hand was on the bowl of popcorn, and the other in the pocket of her sweats. She was laughing at the show, until a knock on the door woke her from her deep concentration. Groaning, she got up and slipped on her slippers, then walked to the door. However, when she thrust open the door, she didn't expect to see the blonde-haired quarterback on the other side.

"Oh, afternoon Clove," Cato greeted.

Clove looked from her big sweater, to her PINK sweats, to her slippers, then back up to Cato's face with the look of utmost confusion on her face.

"May I ask what exactly are you doing here?" she inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Glimmer invited me over." he stated, looking around. "This is her dorm right?"

"No, idiot. It's the one next door." she replied sarcastically. "What did she invite you for?"

"She needed tutoring. On Calculus." Cato shrugged, as if it were obvious. "Is she here?"

Clove snorted. Tutoring? From this brainless jock?

"No, sorry. Better luck next time." Clove mocked, before turning to slam the door.

"Wait, tell her I dropped by. I don't think she'd be too happy if she thought I hadn't," he added.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Clove seethed before slamming the door in his face.

She huffed. That conversation was a waste of five minutes, which was precious time that could've been used to watch _The Bachelor._ But deep down, she couldn't wait to rub it in to Glimmer that she missed her blonde boy-toy.

It was almost that her dreams had been granted, for the bombshell came bursting in the dorm mere seconds afterwards.

"Has Cato come yet? Was he here?" she asked frantically.

Clove's lips turned upward into a sly smile.

"You just missed him." she replied, innocently.

Glimmer's reaction was so worth the five minute conversation.

* * *

><p>Clove awoke with a start. She looked over to her clock, which read 5:45 AM. She then looked over to her blonde friend, and saw her snoring, mouth ajar, with her arms bent awkwardly over her head.<em> That <em>was the Glimmer she knew. The one who could down a cheeseburger in one minute flat. The one who still wore fluffy pajamas with cats printed all over them. The one who used a hairbrush for a microphone more than any person should. _That _was the Glimmer she was best friends with. And she still was. She understood Glimmer's façade. She had dreams, and goals. She had a reputation to live up to, and she knew no matter what they had each other's backs.

"Thank you...Ca...to," Glimmer mumbled in her sleep. Clove looked over at her and snorted. Unfortunately, that woke Glimmer up.

"Ergh!" Glimmer responded, sitting up and looking at the clock in despair. "God Clove, I swear you're a maniac. Who else wakes up this early?" She grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Despite the earliness of the morning, Glimmer looked just as pretty as she normally would. Her mane of blonde curls surrounded her face in a flawless halo, and her naturally tan skin achieved the perfect shade of gold that girls desperately tried to achieved from a bottle. Clove caught a glimpse of her own reflection, and wasn't surprised to say she looked like a wreck. Her hair was tossed in a messy bun, and her pale skin glowed in the remaining moonlight, making her look like a depressed vampire. Oops.

She shrugged off the covers and got up, slipping into a pair of UGG knit slippers. She and Glimmer had matching pairs, except hers were gray, and Glimmer's were white. After pulling out a decent outfit consisting of a loose white tank-top, faded blue jeans, and tall white converse, she attempted to brush and French-braid her unruly hair. Quickly, she dabbed on some make-up and grabbed her bag, then rushed out the door. Those chocolate muffins, readily served in the cafeteria, would wait for nobody.

Clove looked back at her dorm just as the door shut. All she caught a glimpse of was Glimmer rolling off the bed, before she turned and sped down the corridor.

* * *

><p>However, she wasn't the first one at the breakfast lounge, which was odd, considering it was only 6:25 AM. Instead, she was met with the smug face of the devil himself.<p>

"You're looking pretty great, Clover," Cato smirked. "But you missed a spot." He said, wiping a smudge of make-up off her cheekbone. She ignored the tingling sensation and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have better things to do? I am always first here, and I won't be intercepted by an imbecile like you." Clove seethed.

"Ouch. Harsh," he said, his smirk growing. "But I'm afraid I was here first. You'll have to wait, which makes you _second._"

Clove growled in response, then shoved past him. Those muffins weren't going to stay warm and fresh forever. He only chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, showing off his irresistibly toned arms, which only pissed her off more. Nevertheless, she followed her better judgment and walked away.

She wasn't going to swoon.

Not when she had a delicious baked good in her hand.

* * *

><p>After lacrosse practice, Clove made her way to the locker room, the <em>Girls' <em>nearly faded on the beige brick. Inside, she was welcomed with the smell of excessive perfume and sweat. Not a good mixture. She made her way to the showers and turned on one of the faucets, and watched as it emitted cool water. She quickly undressed to her undergarments (you never know who could walk in) and closed the curtain. After a refreshing few minutes, Clove rinsed the remainder of her conditioner and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Clove!" a voice yelled directly in front of her when she opened the curtain.

She would've nearly dropped the towel covering herself, but she resisted, and looked up into the face of her good friend, Jaqueline Finch. Also known as, Foxface. She hadn't changed a bit. Her red hair was still long and silky, her blue eyes still sharp and calculating. It didn't take long for Clove to assume she was still the captain of the Debate and Track teams.

Jackie stared right at her, her pale skin illuminated in the dim lighting.

"We need to talk."


End file.
